Unwell
by NightRaven713
Summary: Having a hard time meditating, Raven takes a moment to just think about things. Slight RBB friendshipromance. I'm not good at summaries...just R&R please! I've actually updated! No longer on the first page of TT fics.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this may be slightly weird. It was a dare, actually...take a song that cant' really be related to my favourite character (i.e. Raven) and write a songfic about her with it. I don't know how good it'll turn out to be, though, so reviews to tell me how I did would be appreciated. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. The song used is "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty, and is also not mine (no matter how much I can relate to it ^_^).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sighed, putting her mirror down and turning to lie on her bed. She couldn't concentrate, which was strange for her...and she didn't like it. Maybe, if she just took a break for a minute, she'd be able to concentrate a bit later. She glanced around her dark room, letting her mind wander.  
  
All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Makin' friends with shadows on the wall.  
  
Her life was interesting recently...then again, considering who she was, it should always be considered interesting. She glanced over at her mirror. Her mind...was it a bad thing that Beast Boy and Cyborg had 'found' their way in? Her mind was a strange place...and at times, she knew, a tormented mess. She sighed again; it was getting late, and tomorrow would probably be another busy day.  
  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
'Cause tomorrow might be good for something.  
  
Turning over onto her side, Raven closed her eyes. She had won, now...her father was gone. But she thought - no, she knew - that he wasn't going to stay gone. He'd come back, stronger, fiercer, more determined. And in the meanwhile, she could only wait, and hide, and stay her usual emotionless self. Another thing she didn't like...sometimes it was hard to not let your feelings show.  
  
Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown,  
And I don't know why.  
  
And the other Titans...what did they think? She knew they didn't understand her. They probably didn't like her very well because of it. After all, she was emotionless. How could they like her...or know that she liked them? Even Beast Boy and Cyborg...after seeing inside her mind, they probably were slightly suspicious that maybe she wasn't all there. Maybe they all were. And maybe they were right.  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me.  
  
Why was she even thinking about this? It was pointless... she couldn't change how things were, could she? Despite how she sometimes wished she could.  
  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be.  
  
Raven shook her head, trying to redirect her thoughts. They had done a lot recently...saved the city a few times. And she knew the people were grateful. They recognized the Teen Titans now, easily. They trusted them to always be there to save the day.  
  
Me,  
Talking to myself in public  
And dodging glances on the train.  
  
The question wasn't what they thought of the team, though. The question was what people thought of them all separately. And it was quite a question. She knew some; she listened. Robin was, brave, smart, the leader. Starfire was the energy, the cheerfulness, and the one no one could possibly dislike. Beast Boy was the trickster, but always seemed to know what to do when it was important. And Cyborg was the muscle, the strong one. Raven herself, on the other hand...  
  
And I know  
I know they've all been talkin' bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think that there must be something wrong with me.  
  
Once again, maybe not the best subject. Maybe, though, just maybe, they were right. All of them. Maybe there was a little something wrong with her. Okay, going on that thought, what was it? That she was half-demon? It wasn't like that was her fault.  
  
Out of all the hours thinkin  
Somehow I've lost my mind.  
  
Okay, now, another subject. She couldn't dwell on what others thought...could she? It was pointless, wasn't it? She suddenly wasn't too sure.  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me.  
  
There was something nagging in the back of her mind. Something she seemed to be missing. What was it? She couldn't quite place it...  
  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be.  
  
Cyborg had told her something...after fighting Trigon. "Don't worry Raven - We've got you." He had meant it to comfort her, reassure her. And it meant more to her than he knew. And Beast Boy, too... there was something helpful, reassuring even, about knowing that they would be there for her. Maybe she wasn't so lost after all.  
  
I've been talkin in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're takin' me away.  
  
Raven sat up, reaching for her mirror once again. Instead of meditating, though, she just stared into it, eye-to-eye with herself, flipping through all the different 'Ravens', all the different parts of herself. Like Beast Boy and Cyborg had said...they were a part of who she was. They were her.  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me.  
  
Raven put the mirror down and looked around her room. Shadows flickered on the walls, cast by the one lit candle beside her bed. Shadows...they were strange things. She felt at home with shadows...they couldn't judge her, wouldn't think of her one way or another. But, they also couldn't be suitable companions, really. For that, you needed living things.  
  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be.  
  
Maybe she could use some living company. No, maybe she needed it. She listened for a moment. Just as she thought...the sounds from the lower floor told her that the others were still awake. She reached over to put out the candle, allowing herself a small smile. She stood, grabbed her cape from the bedpost, and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
Yeah, How I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
  
As she walked out of her room, a thought passed through her mind. Those other 'Ravens'...they were a part of her. She should let them be. And maybe she could stand to let her emotions show a little more. At least to her friends...the other Teen Titans. 'Starting with Beast Boy,' she thought with a smile as she started down the stairs. 'He'll be glad to hear me laugh at one of his jokes...every once in a while.'  
  
How I used to be  
A little unwell  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand (well, sort of)! Yes, I am continuing this story. ::pauses for cheers and doesn't hear any:: Or not. Gotta get better speakers for this thing. ^_^ Anyways. Hope it'll stay as good as everyone thought the first chapter was. Thanks to all of you who reviewed; it's 'cause of you that there's more! See what power you have? So keep on reviewing, I like the encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone looked up as Raven walked into the room. She could tell they were a bit surprised to see her; she usually hovered in her room most of the night.

"Friend Raven! Have you come to join us?" Starfire asked in her typical bubbly way. Raven quickly surveyed her friends' expressions. Starfire and Beast Boy looked a bit hopeful, as though they actually wanted her to stay. Cyborg looked slightly skeptical, like he thought she had probably just come down to get something and wouldn't stick around. Robin just looked curious, probably wondering why she had come down when she usually didn't.

Shrugging slightly, Raven stepped off the last stair. "Why not? I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Starfire clapped happily. "Yay! Now we are all doing the hanging out!"

Raven rolled her eyes slightly as she walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Wow," Beast Boy commented, looking at her. "No book? That's new."

Raven shrugged again. "Do I have to follow a set pattern?"

"Nope, guess not. Just commenting," he responded, smiling at her. His smile grew even wider as she offered a small smile back.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Cyborg asked suddenly. "Too many people for video games, unless we take turns or something."

Robin had been flipping through the channels on the TV as usual, not really paying attention to any of them. "Ooh, stop! I love this station!" Beast Boy said suddenly, snatching the remote from Robin before he could change the channel.

"Hey!" Robin protested, trying to grab the remote back. Beast Boy turned into a dog and hid behind Raven, holding the remote tightly in his mouth.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, shaking her head, and then turned to look at the TV. "Animal Planet?" she questioned, turning to look at Beast Boy once again. "It does suit you."

Starfire smiled. "I think I would not mind watching the planet of the animals. What show is coming on?"

"Planet's Funniest Animals," Cyborg replied, looking up from the TV guide he had been flipping through.

"Typical," Raven commented, lightly pushing Beast Boy out from behind her. He quickly morphed back to normal. Raven had to smile at the comical sight of him sitting there with the TV remote in his mouth. Shaking her head, she pulled it out and tossed it lightly at him.

"Hey, it's a good show," he insisted, catching the remote. Raven caught the curious look he gave her; she wasn't acting quite like herself. Then again, that sort of was her intention.

"Well, looks like we're watching Beast Boy's show," Cyborg said with a shrug. "Unless someone wants to get that remote from him."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, it's a change from what we normally do."

"There are many changes from the normal routine happening tonight!" Starfire commented brightly. This resulted in everyone glancing at Raven, something she calmly pretended not to notice. She instead turned her attention to the TV. After a few seconds, the others followed her example, and the all settled back to watch the show.


End file.
